Breaking Dawn: My Ideas and Review
by edwardcullenaddicts
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* These are my ideas and reviews of Breaking Dawn. Please review and tell me what you think.


Breaking Dawn: My Ideas and Reviews

**Breaking Dawn: My Ideas and Reviews**

**A/N: I'm not trying to hate on Stephenie Meyer, because I literally am in love with her books. This is just my point of view.**

Ah, Breaking Dawn. The most anticipated book ever for thousands of Twilighters across the country. I've been waiting hopelessly for this book for a _year_. I've probably imagined thousands of scenarios in my head of what could possibly happen in Breaking Dawn from Jacob crashing Bella's wedding to Bella even getting killed. It was drama in my mind. And unfortunately, the book was a let down.

Now, I am a major Twilighter at heart—and always will be, don't get me wrong—but the book…didn't really work for me. The very first chapter of Breaking Dawn was excellent. I thought it captured Bella very well. The second was…decent. I really think the wedding scene literally _flew_ by. In an interview, Stephenie said she was definitely putting in the wedding because she's frilly and likes stuff like that. But it was just so _short_.

Although, I have to give Stephenie props for when Jacob started to say that he would kill Edward. Very nice. But, I also imagined a more dramatic entrance from Jacob since everyone made such a big deal about it. But, still great.

The honeymoon. I only have one possible word for it. _Fantastic._ I feel Stephenie captured it well. I did very much like the cleaning crew and how they were all obsessed with Bella's safety.

But Bella became _pregnant_? What is up with that? And the characters were…out of character. Edward's docile and caring nature was totally off when he wanted to kill the baby. And yes, I acknowledge that Edward was trying to save Bella's life, but still. Bella did act like Bella how she didn't want to kill it.

I was a little nervous about the POV of Jacob. But, it grew on me. It really was good. I liked how he cared for Bella and how Seth always took his side. I really enjoy Seth.

Renesmee. Wasn't too sure on the name, or any concept of her for that matter, but she grew on me. I liked how Bella went psycho on Jacob for calling her Nessie. Cute. If I would ever picture Edward and Bella having a daughter, I'd picture her like that. I love her power, too. But what is up with _Bella's_?

I considered something more powerful or exotic to Bella's power, but beggars can't be choosers. Another thing about the characters: Rosalie was great. I loved the bitter rivalry with Jacob. She was the same stubborn, full-of-herself girl that I remember, and it was refreshing.

Alice kind of confused me. She rarely appeared in the book, and when she disappeared with Jasper, I got really confused. And the note to Bella, not that mysterious. I thought the book that she wrote in had something to do with it, but it didn't. Oh well.

And why Jacob told Charlie, I'll never understand. He' just kept in the dark with nightmares now. And I'll never understand why they never fought with the Volturi either. That was the point that I'd been waiting for, and it never came.

The book was well written (Stephenie never disappoints) but lacked plot. It basically went against everything she once wrote. This idea is very important to me. **I also didn't appreciate how Jacob imprinted on Renesemee and then treated Bella like crap and hardly knew her**. They didn't seem like acquaintances much less than best friends.

I was a little sad and angry when everyone totally marked Renesemee off limits for Bella. I mean, it is _her_ daughter. She did almost die for her. They were a little too harsh. Especially Jacob.

And Emmett's jokes were amusing. I understand some people were not pleased with them, but that's just Emmett. He's trying to make Bella angry and uncomfortable just for the heck of it. And don't start saying it's mean, because it's true.

I was kind of disappointed by how Bella lost that sense in the other books of danger and shyness. When she was talking to Max, she was totally flaunting her beauty. So not Bella. And the story was focused completely on Renesmee, which is okay, but Twilight was focused on Edward, Jacob on New Moon, and Eclipse was both. It just kind of took me by surprise.

And the whole half and half thing confused me too. She kind of just sprung it out at us, and it took me off guard. I have to give Stephenie props again for being bold enough to take on this idea. It just felt _clichéd_ somehow. But still good.

But all in all, if I had to officially review this, I would give it 3 ½ stars. It didn't live up to my expectations, but if I read it over a few times, it would get a little bit closer. I'm not trying to put in all that I hate about Breaking Dawn, because some parts I adored, but I just need to vent my ideas. I'll probably imagine an alternate ending or what happened after the last chapter. But, it was great nonetheless.

**Info:**

**Stephenie is definitely making Midnight Sun, so we have that little fact to look forward to. The movie is coming out 12/12/08 and the field guide is coming out 12/30/08. Enjoy!**

-Daisy

**A/N: Sorry for the negativity, but please refrain from totally rude comments towards this because you're just wasting your time. Love ya!**


End file.
